Twilight Bella
by amnaw
Summary: Bella's life is pretty normal so much that she finds it boring. How drastically does it change when she meets her new tutor, and does she like the change? If no one reviews I'll drop it. It will have Bella/Edward pair eventually. M for later.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

I, Bella Swan live in the small town of Forks, Washington. My dad Charlie Swan is the Police Chief. My mom well she's living somewhere in Arizona, doing who knows what. She and my dad divorced when I was six. She couldn't stand it here in this small town where it almost never stopped raining, really one of the gloomiest places. It could make even the happiest person sad. No wonder she left.

As for me, I just lived everyday, my life was pretty mundane. I was sixteen, a student of Forks High school, not a very good one, D average.

Today Charlie was already at work, like he usually is everyday before I wake up. I headed downstairs grabbed some toast and orange juice. I was already dressed, just waiting for my boyfriend Mike's motorcycle to arrive and pick me up for the dreaded place called high school.

I finished breakfast and waited at the front for him. I could see a shiny red motorcycle heading from the left side of the street. The guy even this far I could tell was wearing a black jacket and shirt and wore a black and gray helmet. That was Mike.

Once he got too close to my house he started slowing down and then stopped right in front of it. Mike liked to go fast so it took a while to slow down. I kind of liked the speed when I'm on his bike but more than that his reckless driving scares me to death.

"Hey babe" he said as he took of his helmet.

"Hey Mike" I said and walked to him.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. The usual, but this was one usual I liked because Mike Newton was a good kisser. The way he moved his lips always kept me wanting more. Slowly he let go.

"Here" he said handing me my helmet "We don't want to be late for school now do we?" He said with a smirk. Mike and I both shared a hate for school.

"Of course" I sighed and put on my red helmet. Something Mike didn't know was how much this helmet meant to me.

It wasn't the helmet as much as it was the story behind Mike and I started going out he would always give me a ride on his motorcycle. Something that till this day my dad isn't aware of otherwise he would kill me and then more literally kill Mike. Personally, I like my boyfriend in one piece.

_Well anyways, he only had one helmet his, I didn't mind though. I knew Mike was worried for my safety, he insisted that I wear his helmet everyday. Of course I always refused. _

_Mike was the kind of guy who had a rough exterior he had dyed black hair, it used to be blonde and he always wore black, he wasn't very social and even looked hard to approach, he didn't always hang out with the safest crowd either but once you got to know him you could see he was a really kind guy under all his exterior._

_He never really showed too much that he cared but sometimes he could do some really surprisingly nice things. Well one day after school he took me to a bike shop, everyday after school I would hop on his bike and he would take me wherever he wanted he never told me where he was going to go and I never asked._

_I trusted Mike, I knew he would never hurt me and would protect me. So I went into the shop with him. He headed toward a counter with helmets, with me in tow. _

_He waited until I stopped right next to him and asked 'Which one do you like?'_

'_Well I like the red one' I answered looking at it was the exact same color as Mikes bike and I liked that. 'Why?' I asked._

_He didn't answer me instead he called out to the clerk 'Hey I'd like the red helmet there' he said pointing at it and then it hit me; he wanted to buy it for me! _

'_No way Mike I can't let you buy that for me' I yelled but he ignored me and instead asked how much it cost for the helmet._

'_Well kid its 200 dollars' answered the clerk._

'_I'll take it' he said. _

'_Mike that's way too expensive, I don't really need a helmet' _

'_Bella I'm gonna buy it for you whether you like it or not' he said._

_At least he didn't ignore me otherwise I would've thrown a fit if he continued doing that, it pissed me off. _

'_Look Mike it costs way too much and we've never been in an accident' I said going for the logical reason. _

_He grabbed my chin and lowered his head so we were only inches apart and spoke very seriously 'Bells I'm not taking any chances I'm confident I won't crash, this is just an extra safety measure that would comfort me, I care about you and I won't let there be a chance of you getting hurt, I won't let me be the reason you get hurt, this is your gift got it?' _

'_uhummmm' was my reply and this was good enough for him. _

_He turned back to the clerk who was a little embarrassed at the affectionate scene. He quickly paid for it, I knew exactly how Mike got the money for it, he sometimes helped his parent at the sporting goods store they owned and he would get some money for helping out but he must have worked more to buy that helmet for me. _

_I could feel moisture forming in my eyes, I was getting teary eyed, Mike had never bought any of his friend's presents not even on their birthdays and from what I knew he hadn't gotten any of his previous girlfriend gifts either. This was the first gift he ever brought me. _

'_Do you want me to put this in a bag for you?' asked the clerk._

'_Naw she'll be wearing it soon' he said taking the helmet and handing it to me. We walked out the store, my eyes never leaving my new helmet my hand was linked with his other wise I would have fallen; I was a bit of a klutz. _

'_Hey you alright' he said looking at my teary-eyed self._

'_Yeah' I said trying to hold back a sniffle. _

_Then something suddenly occurred to me 'Mike' I yelled startling him at my sudden change of mood 'I have no where to keep this' his face suddenly changing to one that looked like it wasn't going to back down, he must have thought that this was just an excuse to return it, but I had grown attached to it in this short time 'No' I interrupted him before he could start speaking 'I want the helmet it's just if my dad sees it he'll be furious' and what I didn't expect was him to be smiling down at me, wasn't he worried? _

'_Bella why not I keep it for you and bring it for you whenever I come to pick you up also I won't let no one else use it I'll take good care of it, I promise' he said and this brought the biggest smile to my face. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever._

_I gave him the biggest hug and only let go to give him a fierce kiss full of passion. How I loved Mike. I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer. For what seemed like hours and still not long enough he let go of me_

'_Even though I'd love to continue' he said smiling adoringly at me 'we've got to go' he grabbed his helmet and sat on his motorcycle. I put on my helmet to, which fit perfectly like it was made for me and joined him on the back seat. He kicked off and we drove away._

Presently I held that same helmet and like the great guy Mike was he kept his promise, there was not one scratch on my helmet. I put it on and sat behind Mike, squeezing him tight laying my head against his back. He started the bike and headed off in the direction of Forks high. Suddenly I remembered something important

"Mike, I won't need you to take me home after school" I shouted so he could still hear me. I knew that even though he wasn't facing me he was confused by this, I rarely didn't go with him.

"Why?" he asked

"I have to go home early because my dad got me a tutor since my grades are too low according to him"

He didn't say anything else after that.

Yesterday during dinner my dad had told me he hired a tutor for me and that he wasn't going to let my grades keep slipping. Honestly I'm not dumb, I just really don't care for school I know if I tried I could do much better but there's nothing that interest me about school. I didn't try arguing with my dad. He told me that my tutor was some college student and he really needed the money also that he was very smart. I didn't remember much he said about the tutor, though he had a very olden name, I can't remember what it was. His name wouldn't be worth knowing because by the time he'll leave my house today I'll make sure he quits.


	2. Chapter 2 school

We finally arrived at school. As soon as Mike had parked his bike I saw the slut Jessica Stanley. She was as slutty as ever, wearing a mini skirt two sizes too small, and a tiny tube top. She must have been wearing a push up bra because it looked like her breasts were trying to escape the tiny little thing she called clothes.

"Hey Mike" she said in a voice only she could possibly think was sexy.

"Hey Jess" He replied, taking off his helmet.

"Hi" I said in monotone. It didn't matter if I had even said anything because she completely ignored me anyway. All she wanted to do was hit on Mike. In no chance of her life would Mike be desperate enough to get with her.

"Well Mike don't you look great" she said letting her pointer finger move down his chest.

Oh god she needs to get his hand off him. I watched as she let her finger move further down to the point where it was only an inch away from his nether regions. She looked up at him and licked her lips. Oh heck no, how dare she, right in front of me, his girlfriend. Before I got the chance to take my hands and rip out her hair, Mike grabbed her hand and let them fall to her side.

"Well, Bella and I have to get to class Jess" he said and took hold of my hand and led us out of the parking lot into school.

Once we stopped at a bench I couldn't help but let out my frustration about Stanley "God I hate that she flirts with you like that!"

"Just ignore her Bella, she's harmless nothings ever going to happen" he said taking me by the waist.

I knew nothing was going to happen. Mike wouldn't cheat on me he was a good guy plus I was going to make sure that Stanley didn't get her sneaky hands on him ever again.

"Well since we don't need to get to class for another five minutes…" he said looking down at me with a glint in his eyes. He kissed me over and over until it turned into a heated make out session. His tongue roamed the inside of my hot mouth. Both our tongues fought for control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I let my fingers tangle in his hair.


End file.
